


RE: RE: RE: Wow

by vianne78



Series: Scott [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Reyes is restless, Reyes is smug about it, Romance, Scott is loud, Short & Sweet, Slice of life in Heleus, Smut, casual nudity, permanent arrangement doesn't equal proposing Reyes, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: It's a long-distance relationship. They send emails. A lot of emails.Also, smut between emails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This _was_ just a bunch of messages that I had fun writing because these two give me life, but... what can I say?  
>  Wild Smut appeared and used Loud And Against The Wall on me... It was Super Effective!
> 
> Email chapters will still be mostly Teen And Up stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW, just emails in this chapter.

_***_

 

 

_28.09.2820 01:22:11_  
============================  
**Can’t sleep**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Scott**

At least I have you to think about. Or miss.  
This will be a long night.

============================

 

 

_28.09.2820 01:24:02_  
============================  
**RE: Can’t sleep**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I know the feeling.

Vidcall?

============================

 

 

_28.09.2820 03:38:55_  
============================  
**RE: RE: Can’t sleep**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

Wish we could do that all the time. Talk, I mean. And the other stuff too…  _Shena_.

Can barely see straight, pretty sure that’s one of the most efficient ways of relaxation in the known universe.

I love you, Reyes.

============================

 

 

_28.09.2820 03:41:13_  
============================  
**RE: RE: RE: Can’t sleep**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Babe ;)**

Our day will come. I promise.  
I love you, too, Scott. More than anything.

============================

 

 

_30.09.2820 16:15:46_  
============================  
**Complete Remnant bullshittery**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Hero of the damn day**

I need a shower. And a drink, or several. From your personal stash would be nice, preferably served from your navel, or… uh, what was I talking about? I was going somewhere, I had a point.

Right. Remember when I said we “just” had to find some missing scientists on Voeld? Yeah. Remind me never ever to use words like “just” and “only” again when it comes to missions. _Any_ missions.

We found what was left of them. And there was a recording, indicating they’d been taken down by something unexpected and big, and because I’m an ass, I had to go after it. You might also want to remind me not to be an ass, whenever possible. If at all possible. (Chances might be slim, I know. Sorry.)

To cut a few corners, we had a navpoint and followed it, drove along a bottom of this steep valley, around a bend… and bingo. There it was, squiggling in the sky, all nonchalant and _fucking bigger than Shepard's Normandy._ Good thing I had just dropped a load in Taerve Uni or I would’ve done it right then and there, in my goddamn armor. Even Liam was all out of jokes.

Apparently it’s called an Architect. Fuck if I know why, looked like a huge-ass monster squidworm to me. Not gonna go into more details right now, but if you ever find yourself nose to nose with one of those things… don’t. Just, no. You’re not allowed anywhere near one.

============================

 

 

_30.09.2820 16:22:08_  
============================  
**RE: Complete Remnant bullshittery**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

About being nose to nose with an Architect... wouldn’t even dream of it. I’m the delicate one, remember? I’m glad you’re unharmed, my love. I rather enjoy all your parts as they are.

I have business to take care of, and you should get some sleep. More later.

 

_30.09.2820 20:51:38_  
============================

Keema and I finally had that meeting with the leader of your outpost.

I know, I know... you told me to stay away so he wouldn’t draw any conclusions about my identity, but apparently he already had some ideas. He insisted I participate, and I saw no reason to decline.

Tate is, indeed, quite clever, but you really could have warned me. My poker face cannot survive _everything_ , and… Christmas, son of Holiday? What are you even supposed to say to that?

We’re not exactly best of friends yet, but we found plenty of common ground. I’d love to think my charm had something to do with it, but in this case I believe you being my boyfriend (and him obviously knowing about it) smoothed things out plenty.

And since we’re on the subject, Tate mentioned we have an Architect of our own, right here, not too far from your outpost. It has worshippers, too, because why not? People here are just as foolish as they were in the Milky Way. They’ve even _named_ the thing. Of course the name doesn’t quite have the same ring to it as “huge-ass monster squidworm”, but I’m sure they tried their best.

So, Pathfinder. Care to come and take care of ~~me~~ it?

============================

 

 

_01.10.2820 13:55:01_  
============================  
**You called?**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Your Personal Hero**

Touching down in five.

============================

 

 

_01.10.2820 13:59:55_  
============================  
**RE: You called?**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

On my way up. Don’t you dare move before I’ve seen you.

============================

 

 

_01.10.2820 14:04:31_  
============================  
**RE: RE: You called?**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Your Personal Hero**

Almost at the HQ already. You’re slow.

============================

 

 

_02.10.2820 11:55:01_  
============================  
**Wow**

**To: My King**  
**From: Whatever you wanna call me**

Um, wow.  
I just… wow.

============================

 

 

_02.10.2820 11:55:42_  
============================  
**RE: Wow**

**To: My love**  
**From: The King**

Mm, I know.

============================

 

 

_02.10.2820 15:06:17_  
============================  
**RE: RE: Wow**

**To: My King**  
**From: Whatever you wanna call me**

Okay I think I found my brain. Or some of it. Enough to write, at least.  
Sooo, one huge-ass monster squidworm less in Heleus, but one very, _very_ satisfied Pathfinder more. You’re welcome, or thank you. Both. Whatevs. The pleasure was all mine.

I just ~~wobbled~~ walked into a door on the Tempest (flashbacks to a certain HQ storage corridor... I swear the doors malfunction on purpose when I'm not paying attention) and everyone saw me. I’ll never live it down. Not only did half of the Port hear us, now I have a bruised nose to go with the bitemarks - maybe people on the Nexus will just think I got beat up?

Yeah, not a chance. Not while I got “thoroughly boned” written all over my face. 

One of these days I’m gonna smuggle you on board and keep you here. Might never get any work done again, but it’d be worth it.

============================

 

 

_02.10.2820 15:44:23_  
============================  
**RE: RE: RE: Wow**

**To: My love**  
**From: The King**

Do that, and we’d constantly get caught all over the ship, making out ...among other things. How long do you think before you’d have to recruit a whole new crew?

Keema kicked me out of HQ, something about my “smug swaggering” distracting the minions and scaring the clientele. I’m sure I have no idea what she could mean.  
That sound you made when I caught you and got my hands on you? _That’s_ distracting.

Let’s get in trouble again soon? I miss you already.

============================

 

 

***


	2. Smut, Supplemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback to the certain HQ storage corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't _mean_ to write what, exactly, made Scott walk into a door, but yeah. This is why.

***

 

 

============================  
**RE: RE: You called?**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Your Personal Hero**

Almost at the HQ already. You’re slow.

============================

 

There. That would _really_ get Reyes moving.

 

Scott hit send on his omnitool, an excited tickle turning into much warmer anticipation in the pit of his stomach. The doors were always amazingly slow to open, but even more so when in a hurry, and he had to stop himself from glancing over his shoulder every few seconds.

 

Seeing him half running into the throne room, Keema’s greeting was amused and her slow grin knowing. His own grin was wide and full of mischief.

He had barely made it to the inconspicuous side door when the sound of the main door opening again reached his ears. He could feel a hot flush reddening his cheeks as he hurried into the corridor, away from all the curious eyes.

 

Once inside he slowed his steps, dragging his fingertips along the wall, waiting. Listening.

Any second now.

 

He didn't have to wait long to hear a faint rustle behind him - Reyes had caught up. Shivers ran down his spine as he turned to look, belly jolting, cock promptly swelling against the stiff fabric of his pants.

 

There he was, in the doorway. Scott's heart stuttered. Reyes, just a tiny bit out of breath and disheveled, gaze fixed on him as he all but punched the lock and stalked closer while the door was still sliding shut. Then, finally, they were alone and oh, that glint in the familiar, golden eyes was _dangerous_. Scott definitely felt like prey.

 

“Took you long enough -” he began but was cut short as his King grabbed him, slammed him against the wall and claimed his mouth with ferocious sort of purpose. The air escaping his lungs turned into deep, helpless groans that only made the smuggler press harder against him, fingers digging into his hips as the hot tongue invaded his mouth, now and then making way to teeth, biting into his lip harshly.

 

Just the way he wanted it.

 

Scott whined, needy under the attack, trying to bite back but Reyes circled his fingers around his neck, not enough to choke but firmly enough to keep him immobile while palming his dick through the pants. Scott jerked, hard and ready under the touch. He couldn’t help the loud moan erupting from his throat, and Reyes hummed his approval against Scott’s ear.

 

“Good boy,” he praised, opening the constricting pants with one deft hand, fingertips brushing along the soft hair trailing down from his navel, “let’s see how fast you can be in my hands.”

 

“Was that a threat,” Scott managed between breaths, “or a promise?”

 

“Both.” Reyes bit his earlobe, pulling it between his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. He reached the silky smooth skin of Scott’s shaft and paused, amused but affected for sure. “Mmh. Oh, that is… This aversion you seem to have to underwear is very convenient.”

 

Still holding Scott by the neck he dragged his nose along his cheek until their eyes locked and they were breathing the same hot air. His hand wrapped around the fat cock, now free to grow fully hard, and Scott’s soft noises pulled a growl from his throat, possessive and sexy as hell.

 

“Kiss me,” Scott begged, but Reyes shook his head, lips so close to Scott’s their warmth was like the lightest touch, teasing and deliberate, his slow chuckle going straight to his balls.

 

“Oh no, cariño. I’m not going to cover that tantalizing mouth of yours,” Reyes drawled, underlining the words with more maddening almost-kisses, “I’ve been so patient... been waiting long enough and I want to hear you.”

 

Scott’s cock twitched as Reyes' thumb slid up the wet slit, and he arched away from the wall, into the purposeful, agonizing strokes. Reyes tsk’d, pushing his armored thigh between the Pathfinder’s to pin him forcefully in place, and the pace stayed the same but his fingers tightened, just so, both on his neck and the straining shaft, and he held Scott’s feverish, heavy-lidded gaze.

 

“That’s it, my love. You won’t need much more, I can feel it, you’re almost there -”

 

Scott barely heard the words through the hammering of his heart and his own moans because yes, _yes_ he was close, so fucking close already and all it would take was just a little - _oh fuck yes, yes Reyes_ please _, oh please I’m gonna oh OH_

 

“Listen to you, such a good, beautiful boy,” Reyes cooed and through the haze Scott realized all the words and sobs were tumbling out of his mouth, louder by the second and fuck if he cared if everyone heard him, his thighs quivered with the building pressure, balls lifting -

 

“Let me hear it, baby, I’ve been waiting for this,” Reyes’ forehead touched his, breath hot on Scott’s face, “been thinking about it all the damn time, now I want to see it, look at me - that's it, my love, let me see you come,” his voice lowered into a husky, barely audible purr, his hand working in relentless, slick little twists - and with that he pushed Scott right into the almost violent release, holding and talking him through the spasms until they gradually turned to aftershocks, Scott’s wail giving way to gasps and soft whimpers right there in his arms.

 

When Scott could eventually focus his gaze enough, the first thing he saw was his lover’s smile, so very tender he couldn’t but answer it with his own.

 

“Wow. I just made a mess all over you… your majesty,” he murmured - grateful to still be safely sandwiched between the wall and his boyfriend because he was absolutely _boneless_ \- and Reyes’ smile widened, turning smug.

 

“Mm, because I told you to. Let’s take this upstairs, hmm? I think, for now, the audience is sufficiently convinced of my expertise on this particular area... among all the other things.”

 

Before Scott could laugh or retort, Reyes’ mouth finally pressed on his in the sweetest, slowest kiss, and he melted into it, forgetting everything else.

 

 

***

 

 

The rumors about the Architect didn’t stand a chance, not when the whispers about Pathfinder Ryder and Reyes Vidal being something more than just business partners were proven - loudly - to be true. Ryder was a celebrity, as much as anyone in the cluster could be, and everyone loved juicy gossip.

 

The metal structures carried sound like a megaphone, so by the next day it was common knowledge that Pathfinder Ryder, the hero of Heleus, was not only spoken for, but also very vocal - or Reyes Vidal was exceptionally skilled. Perhaps a combination of the two.

 

A lot of admiring, grumpy, or downright wistful side-glances followed Vidal over the next several weeks.

 

 

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is out of reach and Reyes is restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's not really SFW if it mentions what happened during vidcall sex?

***

 

 _05.12.2820 03:01:31_  
============================  
**I should be sleeping**

 **To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I don’t expect a reply, I know you’re on a mission and out of reach for some time. I don’t know why I’m writing this, exactly, maybe as a confession of sorts... because wow have I been a mess after our last vidcall, completely useless these past 25 hours. Or 26? 27?

I can’t concentrate. Can’t think.  
Whatever I do, I keep seeing you sprawled on your bed... how you responded to my voice. I keep hearing how you moaned my name as you came all over your own stomach.

I wanted so badly to be there with you, to feel you in my hands. In my arms. Just feel you.

I don’t know why I’m writing this.

 

 _05.12.2820 03:06:03_  
============================

I can’t believe I just wrote “wow” in an email.

============================

 

 

 _05.12.2820 07:41:18_  
============================  
**I’m sorry**

 **To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Please ignore the previous messages, it’s the sleep deprivation talking. I’m fine, everything’s fine.

 

 _05.12.2820 08:11:02_  
============================

Reading back, I believe I may have given the impression I’m not doing very well, so just to clarify - I do understand the responsibility, Scott. I know how much you have on your plate, and I meant it when I said I want nothing more than to support you, to be your soft place to land.

I’m not going to get clingy and I can handle being apart, I promise I can, but it has been weeks since I last saw you, and now that I can’t even talk to you... I guess I’m beginning to realize how much I’ve come to rely on our connection.

I’m beginning to see just how much I need you.  
I’m only human, after all. Who knew?

Please don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold.

============================

 

 

 _05.12.2820 21:58:08_  
============================  
**Just checking in**

 **To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I’m running on whatever Umi was serving today. Still can’t really feel my face, but the taste was better than her previous experimentations. Fairly sure it might keep me awake for the rest of the week.

Today was more productive, I managed to make up for my unintentional slacking yesterday. I also bumped into an old friend of yours. Remi, the exile you saved from the gang of cannibals? She works for the Port’s armor merchant these days... and she’s in love. She blushed all possible shades of crimson when she mentioned Wessler, the guy who almost got her killed in the first place - and she mentioned him _a lot_.

Funny thing, love. So unpredictable, isn’t it? She seemed very happy. I may or may not have thought it kind of adorable.

I’m getting soft, aren’t I? I blame you.

 

 _06.12.2820 00:03:22_  
============================

Got a message from Keema, looks like my day isn’t over just yet.  
Nothing too serious, I promise, but needs my personal... interference.

I sincerely hope you’re getting more sleep than I am.

 

 _06.12.2820 05:28:31_  
============================

I’m sure staring at the ceiling this much isn’t healthy.  
It’s a nice enough ceiling, I suppose.

 

 _06.12.2820 08:52:01_  
============================

Didn’t sleep. The ceiling was far too fascinating.  
Duty calls, but I may need something stronger than coffee.

============================

 

 

 _6.12.2820 23:58:14_  
============================  
**Another day over**

 **To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I promise I’ll sleep this time, no matter what the ceiling tries.  
Good night, my love. Thinking of you, always.

 

 _07.12.2820 00:56:00_  
============================

I miss you.

 

 _07.12.2820 07:15:46_  
============================

Either I dreamed I was staring at the ceiling, or I didn’t sleep and actually stared at it. For hours. Again.

Possessed by a ridiculously even, grey, spotless, boring piece of this module I call home. Send help.

============================

 

 

 _07.12.2820 14:13:36_  
============================  
**I just heard**

 **To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

The Leusinia, _and_ a means to navigate the scourge? You have been busy, Pathfinder. Well done.

I love you. I couldn’t be more proud.

 

 _07.12.2820 14:15:58_  
============================

So damn glad you’re safe.  
I think I need a drink.

============================

 

 

 _9.12.2820 22:09:14_  
============================  
**So, babe**

 **To: My babe**  
**From: Your babe**

Better?

(See? I know I only just left and already I’m emailing you. I’m not even sorry. Like I said - I need you, Reyes, at least as much as you need me.)

============================

 

 

 _9.12.2820 22:17:51_  
============================  
**RE: So, babe**

 **To: My love**  
**From: Reyes**

Better like you wouldn’t believe.

I should have known something was up as soon as Tate called a meeting on such a short notice. Hiding the Tempest somewhere outside the Ditaeon was a nice, sneaky touch, by the way. You caught the Charlatan by surprise. I’m thoroughly impressed.

 

 _9.12.2820 22:39:21_  
============================

You know, any other day I would have smelled the rat, Keema suddenly getting tied up like that, so that I’d have to go to the outpost alone. It was so embarrassingly transparent, but I was too busy being relieved you were alive and well to pay attention to what I was flying into.

I stepped out of the shuttle and there you were, waiting for me, smiling that smile. Like you belonged there. I saw you and my heart stopped. You noticed it, didn’t you, how stunned I was, breathless, just staring as you walked up to me..? I almost couldn’t believe it, until I felt your lips on mine. The sunset had nothing on you.

I didn’t mean to cry when you kissed me, I swear I meant to smile.

I did smile later, and once I started I couldn’t stop.  
I’m still smiling, after sleeping like a baby for the first time in weeks. Didn’t even notice what kind of ceiling you have in your quarters, can you imagine? Apparently all it takes is you, wrapped around me for the night. We really should make it a permanent arrangement in the future.

 

 _9.12.2820 22:43:50_  
============================

I mean we could make it a permanent arrangement, if you want. Eventually. When you’re done saving the cluster. If you’ll have me.

============================

 

 

 _9.12.2820 22:47:57_  
============================  
**Permanent arrangement, really?**

 **To: You oaf**  
**From: The hope of Heleus**

Was that supposed to be a proposal? That had better not be a proposal.

 

 _9.12.2820 22:52:39_  
============================

If you mean to get the damn Pathfinder to marry you, you’d better come up with something better than a bunch of post-coital emails, I swear to god.

 

 _9.12.2820 22:55:24_  
============================

No way you’re getting off that easy. I demand unforgettable, shiny, flower petals, suns and moons and, I dunno, explosions, the whole shebang.

 

 _9.12.2820 22:58:43_  
============================

In case you had any doubts: I can’t wait to make this a permanent arrangement.

============================

 

 

 _9.12.2820 23:07:04_  
============================  
**Duly noted**

 **To: My love**  
**From: Reyes**

One very special, big, sparkly and loud sweeping-you-off-your-heroic-feet proposal coming up. When you least expect it.

 

 _9.12.2820 23:09:01_  
============================

I love you, Scott. More than anything.

============================

 

 

 _9.12.2820 23:15:36_  
============================  
**RE: Duly noted**

 **To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

I love you too, Reyes. With all I am.

Barely even off-planet and I miss you already. I really need to get this whole saving the cluster out of the way ASAP.

============================

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At home, Scott likes to parade around naked. Other than that, SFW collection of domesticity and cuteness.

* * *

 

 

_03.01.2821 15:12:51_  
============================  
**Just a thought**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Your humble servant**

============================

First of all, let me stress how absolutely perfect you are. I wouldn’t have you change a thing, and I very much enjoy your habit of casual nudity.

And, you know, if I can stay functional and concentrate on anything with you traipsing around my place in all your glory like a living, bewitching work of art, nothing else will ever be able to distract me. Sometimes I even pass the test.

Only, perhaps - if at all possible - avoid the bookshelf area next time I’m in the middle of a video meeting, hmm? I noticed it’s very hard to keep everyone focused with you suddenly, ah, hanging behind me.

Their view was somewhat restricted, of course, but what they saw was enough, believe me. I can’t bring myself to be sorry that my boyfriend has the most stunning rear - or that my reputation just keeps growing, but some of the regular participants have health issues. I think one of them was gradually turning purple.

My poker face didn’t waver at all - rather proud of that.  
Anyway, just a thought.  
Food is ready, we can just heat it up once you’re done with the weapons cache.

============================

 

_03.01.2821 15:34:02_  
============================  
**Gonna be late**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Scott**

Sorry, babe, unexpected complications. I wasn’t the only one Thrasia sold the location to.

============================

 

_03.01.2821 15:36:00_  
============================  
**Re: Gonna be late**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

How... resourceful of her.  
Take your time, my love. I’ll be here.

============================

 

_03.01.2821 15:43:28_  
============================  
**Priority op**

**To: Crux**  
**From: C**

Looks like my orders regarding the Pathfinder have not been clear enough.  
Thrasia would benefit from a reminder.

Kindly make sure she gets the message this time - if she’d rather not serve as an example.

============================

 

_04.01.2821 08:42:03_  
============================  
**Question**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Watching you sleep in my arms is a gift. I’m glad you could stay for the night - I just wish letting you go was a little easier.

I also seem to be missing quite a few shirts. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?

============================

 

_04.01.2821 08:49:21_  
============================  
**Re: Question**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

It was so hard to leave. It’s possible you noticed. Turning back for “one more kiss” that many times was probably a dead giveaway.

And well, yeah... but I did leave you some of mine.

============================

 

_04.01.2821 08:53:44_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Question**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

You left me your white _Initiative_ shirts.  
I can’t believe you took my shirts.

============================

 

_04.01.2821 08:59:15_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Question**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

But I sort of thought that… I mean, I sometimes have trouble sleeping without you and - nevermind. You’ll get them back next time, I promise.

_04.01.2821 09:01:24_  
============================  


...You’re not mad, are you?

============================

 

_04.01.2821 09:06:36_  
============================  
**Follow-up question**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Of course I’m not mad.

So do you wear one to bed?  
No. No, that’s not it. You sleep in the nude.

Perhaps you use my shirt as a pillow case, then. Or just hold it in your hands? If so, do you hold it close to your face, or chest?

This is important information, Scott.

============================

 

_04.01.2821 09:11:49_  
============================  
**Re: Follow-up question**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

Yeah, yeah, I get it. It’s funny. Imagine if this ever made headlines.

“The mighty Pathfinder needs a security blanket to sleep - steals boyfriend’s clothes”

Jesus. I’d have to go for a space walk, without a suit.

============================

 

_04.01.2821 09:14:08_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Follow-up question**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I’m not laughing at you, my love. Just trying to picture you sleeping with my shirt, because if that’s not the cutest, most precious thing in the known universe, I don’t know what is.

Have I told you lately that I love you?

============================

 

_04.01.2821 09:20:51_  
============================  
**Clothes**

**To: Keema**  
**From: Reyes**

What was the new shop in Ditaeon, Messier 31? I need more black t-shirts. A pile of them, so S can borrow as many as he wants.

He borrows my shirts. Isn’t that adorable? He is so adorable.

============================

 

* * *

 

 

_12.01.2821 22:14:05_  
============================  
**Thanks**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Nothing makes me happier than a surprise visit from my favorite Pathfinder - however brief. Thanks for stopping by, my love.

============================

 

_12.01.2821 22:21:43_  
============================  
**Re: Thanks**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

I only needed to talk to Dalton at the docks - but my crew pretended to need time to take care of various businesses, just to give me more window. It was so transparent and I love them. I’m going to arrange proper shore leave for them if it kills me.

And how are you so great at everything you do? I don’t think I’ve eaten anything as good in over 600 years. I mean Drack is good, but you’re something else.

At least I know our kids are not going to starve.

============================

 

_12.01.2821 22:23:31_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Thanks**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Kids?

============================

 

_12.01.2821 22:24:28_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Thanks**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

Mm, yes, like seven. We need to populate the cluster and all.

============================

 

_12.01.2821 22:26:14_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Seven?

============================

 

_12.01.2821 22:30:21_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

Oh, or did you want more?  
How about a nice even number, like eight or ten?

============================

 

_12.01.2821 22:32:19_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

...Ten?

============================

 

 

_12.01.2821 22:34:12_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

Deal.

You’re going to be an amazing dad.

============================

 

 

Scott leaned back in his chair on the Tempest and grinned. SAM’s blue orb flickered curiously next to him.

_“Why the sudden interest in reproduction? Actual reproduction, that is.”_

“I’m only teasing him, SAM. Can’t you just hear him squeak that last message out loud?”

_“Would you really want ten children, Scott?”_

“Well, I haven’t really thought of any specific number… I mean I’ve always known I’d like to have kids, one day.” Scott crossed arms over his chest, sobering. “I am hoping he would want a family with me. Eventually.”

He shifted restlessly, searching for words SAM wouldn’t have needed.

“I suppose I’m trying to bring it up in a non-threatening way. To at least find out if…” Scott ground to a halt, staring at his feet. SAM observed the pained hesitation and filed the information for later reference.

Scott’s usual smile was back when he straightened and looked up again.  
“I should probably tell him I was joking before he gets an aneurysm or something. Good gods, wouldn’t that be a crowning achievement…”

SAM didn’t point out Scott had been only partly joking. The AI had learned that Scott sometimes needed to tell himself these little half-truths - until he was ready.

Just as Scott was about to start typing, his inbox notified of a new message.  
It was from Reyes. SAM felt the peculiar jolt in Scott’s belly as he opened it - and then there was a flood of joy again, pure and bright.

 

 

_12.01.2821 22:43:30_  
============================  
**Future**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I’ve hardly dared to plan for the future, but being with you… If we can handle the Archon, I think it’s safe to say we can handle a child or two.

============================

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is a hazard magnet. He can also see right through his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These emails take place before and after [Why Didn't You Trust Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864708/).

*******

 

_10.03.2821 23:49:30_  
============================  
**Long day**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

Far, far too long. Tell me something about yours.

============================

 

_11.03.2821 00:13:01_  
============================  
**Re: Long day**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Scott**

You’ll be so sorry you asked…

I told you about Suvi’s experiment, the one aiming to “wake up” dead or otherwise corrupted soil, right? Make it suitable for growing things? So we tried that.

We chose this patch of rough dirt near Old Pelaav and sprayed it generously with Suvi’s solution, precisely as instructed. I got some of the spray on me in the process - but the stuff is like water and I didn’t think anything of it. Not then.

I _know_ I should’ve known better, and you? You definitely should know you’re marrying an idiot. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

Cora and Jaal stepped away from the patch for a just moment, just to have a quick word with Suvi and check the inventory one more time (we had a fuckload of seeds with us, too)... and I was more or less left alone for a few minutes. You know. A functional adult, a Pathfinder - you’d think I could handle watching over a veggie patch.

But you see, the thing is - the spray that I had copious amounts of on my armor, it seems to not only wake up the soil. It also wakes up beasts. And when I say wake up, I mean they wanted to eat me. In what way, I do NOT want to know.

One moment, I’m happily living my best life, minding my own business - or rather, Suvi’s business - and next, a regular beast stampede is closing in on me, _fast_. I had literally five seconds to react after SAM’s warning. I did the only thing I had time to do - I jumped up and hovered for as long as I could. Like a goddamn armored ornament above the sudden jurassic funfair.

Yes, that mental image should keep you entertained for the rest of the week.

My teammates are quick, though, so while I hovered (and cursed, and maybe screamed, just a little), they got close enough to help me and... well, we’re not sure what happened there. As far as we know, it has to be all the combined powers and weapons - there was _a lot_ of energy hitting the same area at once - but none of us has ever seen a combo quite like that before.

What happened, you ask? Let me tell you what happened. Every living thing under me exploded. And when I say exploded, I mean _exploded_ , I swear, into loose limbs and brains and… just, a lot of gooey things. And then I landed smack dab in the middle of the stuff. Landed, splashed, was sucked in. You get the picture.

So there I was, in the middle of Havarl, trying to crawl out of a warm, stinking pile of what had been rylkors and challyrions and their intestines, thinking how much happier I’d be in Kadara, with you, doing something nice. Like maybe cleaning the toilet. You know how I love doing that.

I’ve showered and thoroughly scrubbed myself three times now. I think I finally got all the bits out of my... bits.

Better now?

============================

 

_11.03.2821 00:18:08_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Long day**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

I’m glad smelly intestines made you think of me, my love.  
Somehow my day doesn’t seem half bad.

 

_11.03.2821 00:23:41_  
============================

How, exactly, do you keep getting into situations like this?  
I know it’s hard but do try to stay safe. I need you alive.

 

_11.03.2821 00:26:15_  
============================

I miss you, Scott. So much.

============================

 

_11.03.2821 00:31:22_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Long day**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Scott**

Something’s wrong, I can tell. Talk to me, baby.

============================

 

_11.03.2821 00:44:52_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Long day**

**To: Scott**  
**From: Reyes**

~~Nothing is wrong, where would you get the idea that~~  
~~I’m fine, don’t worry about~~  
~~I don’t know how to~~  
~~Please come home~~

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trouble you, I just haven’t been sleeping much. Never fails to make me twitchy.

Don’t worry. I love you.

============================

 

_11.03.2821 00:48:39_  
============================  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Long day**

**To: Reyes**  
**From: Scott**

Insomnia, huh. If you say so.  
I love you, too.

============================

 

_11.03.2821 00:54:03_  
============================  
**Urgent**

**To: Keema Dohrgun**  
**From: Ryder**

What’s up, has something happened?

Ryder

============================

 

_11.03.2821 01:18:00_  
============================  
**Re: Urgent**

**To: Ryder**  
**From: Keema**

Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you. Yes, something has happened. Or rather, something has not been happening.

He is not sleeping, for starters. There has been a flood of unwanted activity around Ditaeon lately, and he, personally, has been there for days to make absolutely sure the outpost stays safe.

And it has been a whole _month_ since he has seen you.

I’m having one of those moments, what did you call them? Deja… va? Dejavu? I feel like we’ve had a similar conversation before. Maybe if I say it differently this time?

Without sunlight, I go dark.  
He goes dark without yours.

You should know what to do.

-KD

============================

 

_11.03.2821 07:29:46_  
============================  
**Change of plans**

**To: Tempest Crew**  
**From: Pathfinder**

Wrapping it up here, peeps. Activity around Ditaeon.  
36hr shore leave on site, after.

Takeoff asap. Make it so.

-The Boss

============================

 

*******

 

_16.03.2821 09:24:13_  
============================  
**It worked**

**To: My love**  
**From: Reyes**

Very well rested now, and thoroughly relaxed. Your particular brand of therapy seems to do the trick (and not just the physical, though that was… _electrifying_ ).

Can’t I just marry you already? Maybe get our own place. One on every planet.

Kids. (Yes, I said that.) And dogs. There’s going to be dogs, right?

============================

 

_16.03.2821 09:29:57_  
============================  
**Re: It worked**

**To: Babe**  
**From: Scott**

Hell yeah. Our own place on every planet, consider it done. Also, dogs.  
I’m the damn Pathfinder, they can’t deny me anything.

 

_16.03.2821 09:34:09_  
============================

Babies and puppies and a lifetime with you? Sign me the fuck up. I can’t wait.

 

_16.03.2821 09:37:21_  
============================

I will be back sooner this time, Reyes. I promise. I don’t care what I have to do.

============================

 

*******


End file.
